This invention relates generally to agricultural balers typically referred to as round balers which form cylindrical (i.e. round) bales of crop material and, in particular, to a method of wrapping such bales.
Prior methods of wrapping cylindrical bales of crop material with sheet material such as net or plastic film have typically required the use of feed rollers to dispense the sheet material into a round baler. Examples of these prior methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,366,665 to R. M. Van Ginhoven et al; 4,599,844 to G. Clostermeyer et al; 4,604,855 to Krone et al; 4,697,402 to H. D. Anstey et al; 4,729,213 to J. L. M. Raes; and 4,790,125 to J. H. Merritt. One of the drawbacks of the prior methods is that the sheet material tends to wrap around and get tangled up on the feed rollers. Another drawback of the prior methods is the high cost of using the feed rollers to dispense the sheet material.